Yes Pretty Cure 6! Unity of Hearts!
by Ishal Ahsan
Summary: Pure hearts. Those hearts filled with passion and dreams. A new force that targets this purity, aiming to fill the world with despair and helplessness. If they succeed, the kingdom of the fairies as well as Earth will all fall into peril. Can the Pretty Cure with a new addition to the team save both their home and their mascots? Please read!


_A/N: __Hey there everyone! This is my first ever fanfic for Pretty Cure, so wish me luck._

**Chapter 1: Planning for a New Mission**

It had been three years since the defeat of Eternal. King Coco and King Nuts were watching over the Palmier Kingdom when they heard Milk's frantic voice.

"Coco-dono, Nuts-dono!" Milk cried, rushing up to them. Her eyes were filled with concern as she flew down on Syrup. "There's a big emergency!"

"Emergency, coco?" Coco asked, frowning concerned as Syrup took a breath. It had taken a lot out of him to fly so fast back here.

"The Princess of Passion Kingdom has been taken hostage and the Heart Locket has been scattered miru!" Milk cried, trying in all her might not to jump up and down in her worry. She knew it was a lot easier to contact the Pretty Cure now since the kingdom kept in touch with the real world and the girls (or at least Nozomi and Rin) came to visit as much as they could.

Coco and Nuts's eyes widened and the two exchanged a worried glance before transforming into their human forms. Milk followed and changed into Kurumi.

"Kurumi, head to Earth and get a hold of Nozomi," Coco told her firmly, trying to remain calm. Even though the situation was worrying, he knew panicking wouldn't do them any good right now. "We'll be with you shortly. We'll meet where Natts House was."

Kurumi gave them one final glance before looking at Syrup who nodded at her, before changing his form so they could fly back to Earth.

Nozomi was in her hostel. She had moved from home since the University she went to was too far. Of course, her friends helped her out by coming over or finding a way they could spend their nights together. She was doing a Degree in Education and was in her first year of University. She heard a sound outside her room and went outside. Her eyes widened in alarm when she saw Kurumi and Syrup.

"Kurumi! Syrup!" Nozomi cried, running over. "Is something wrong?"

"Coco-dono and Nuts-dono will be here soon," Kurumi said softly. "There's been trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Nozomi asked curiously, leaning in close to her friend as Syrup became his human form.

"Just get everyone together at where Natts House used to be," Syrup said giving Nozomi a soft smile and the lavender-haired girl nodded. She sent a group SMS to the entire group, telling them in short form to come to Natts House or what used to be Natts House. Within fifteen minutes, the group was assembled.

"Thanks for walking me here, Makoto-san," Komachi said as she had come with a brown-haired boy with chocolate brown eyes. As she walked over, she blinked seeing Nuts and Coco in human form. Nozomi hadn't mentioned that in the message so she was rather surprised.

"You're welcome, Akimoto-san," Makoto said blushing a little and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Besides, it was dark out and it wasn't safe for you to come here alone." He smiled softly.

"Whose your friend, Komachi?" Coco asked, good-naturedly noticing Nuts scrutinizing the new person. He wanted to be a bit more welcoming though especially considering he might take the position of this person's teacher at University.

"This is Akiyama, Makoto-san," Komachi introduced her friend. "He studies at our University. I'm not doing a course there but I work part-time at the library there so I met him there." She smiled and glanced at Nuts, noticing his distance and gave him a reassuring smile causing him to avert his gaze. Whilst Makoto was definitely dear to her, he could never have the place that Nuts did in her heart.

"He's so nice, Coco," Nozomi said happily. "Though he's as mysterious as Karen-san." She made a face causing Makoto to blush and the girls save for Kurumi to laugh.

"Anyway, Akimoto-san, I'll get going," Makoto said softly before running off.

"He's the shy type," Komachi explained to the mascots. "Anyway what's going on?"

Coco and Nuts exchanged a glance.

"The Princess of the Passion Kingdom has been taken hostage by a group called the Collectors," Coco said softly. "They've also managed to use the Princess's power to tap into the Heart Locket and scattered it into 35 Crystals. That's not all. They're planning to capture the brains and heart crystals from pure-hearted and hard-working humans. If they get 35 of those brain and heart crystals each then they can create an evil Heart Locket."

The group had a collective gasp at that, even Kurumi and Syrup since even they hadn't known that many details. There was a dead silence before Nozomi spoke up, a small smile gracing her features.

"Don't worry, everyone!" Nozomi encouraged, optimistic as ever. "We'll manage somehow! I mean, we've been through tough situations before so this time won't be any different. It may be challenging but when haven't things been? On the bright side, we get to spend more time with our favourite mascots again!"

Everyone stared as if mesmerized by that speech. Each of the Pretty Cure had some doubts regarding their situation but hearing Nozomi, it was like they all felt refreshed somehow and smiled.

"Nozomi," Rin sighed softly, gazing fondly at her best friend. Nozomi was amazing, it hadn't been long ago that the redhead had discovered she was bisexual and that she may possibly have some romantic feelings for her best friend. She never told her of course, she'd never dream of ruining their amazing friendship like that. Besides, Nozomi seemed too into Coco, despite them being a different species. Pushing these thoughts aside, she gripped her best friend's hand in a firm, loving grip. "You're right as always."

"Nozomi..." Coco said looking at her softly. Despite having grown up, Nozomi still held the innocence that she had three years ago. The innocence he loved about her, the pure, beautiful heart that had gotten through to him when he was brainwashed, it had been their first kiss together. It had illuminated the darkest depths of his heart, filling it with a light so strong and unmatchable.

"Nozomi-san's right!" Urara said happily, subconsciously taking Syrup's hand in her own and smiling at him. "We can do this, right Syrup?"

Syrup blinked, glancing at her feeling his heart beating faster as Urara grabbed his hand. He felt his cheeks heat up subconsciously and wondered what was wrong with him. He always had a rather soft spot for her, his heart aching when he saw her worried or in tears but this was a new feeling for him. He attempted to compose himself in order to answer her.

"Y-yeah, of course," Syrup managed to say, although his voice stuttered a little. Urara giggled at this, causing Syrup to blush even more.

"Karen, will this be easy for you?" Kurumi asked, turning to look at her friend worriedly. "I mean, you mentioned Medicine was pretty hard in our letters to each other." Since their last adventure against Eternal, Syrup had decided to be the courier between the other mascots and the Pretty Cure so they could keep in touch with one another. If one of them needed advice or felt lonely, they'd write a letter with their honest feelings and Syrup would regularly visit and deliver it as well as bringing back a response.

Karen smiled a little, touched at Kurumi's concern for her albeit shook her head.

"Medicine is really hard," Karen admitted slowly. "There's a lot of work in class, homework, assignments and even practical work. I do feel like throwing in the towel sometimes but I can handle this. With everyone's support, I'm sure I can manage both achieving my dream and helping the others out." Many times, she had felt pressured or felt like giving up so she had written letters to Kurumi, who had wrote back with plenty of good luck and encouragement.

"We're always here for you, Karen," Komachi said grabbing her best friend's hand supportively and squeezing it. She knew how hard things got for Karen. Sometimes she'd break down in front of them all because things were getting too much for her but they never let her cry alone. Nozomi would encourage her and make her laugh despite her worries. Urara would give her one of her comedic performances to cheer her up, Komachi would just hug her and listen to her, Rin would also sit besides her and talk to her trying to cheer her up in her own way. Not to mention, her letters to Kurumi helped a lot since the girl refused to let her friend quit her dream.

Nuts smiled at that, glancing over at Komachi. She was always trying to make those dear to her feel better and more confident about themselves. He recalled many times when she had made him feel better after his loss of the Palmier Kingdom. He wished she had written to him more often but knew she often didn't express her own feelings in her worry for others.

"How have you been, Komachi?" Nuts asked moving next to her. "You didn't write all that much."

The girls all looked surprised at that.

"Komachi?" Karen said, surprise clear in her voice. "You didn't tell him?"

Komachi hung her head. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone but she had broken down when she had heard it. Even now, a few tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I didn't know how to," Komachi admitted.

Nuts became worried seeing the tears on Komachi's cheek.

"What happened?" Nuts said softly, worry clear in his voice as he put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. "Komachi..."

"I sent 'Pirate Hurricane' to a few publishers," Komachi admitted looking at him in the eyes. "But it got rejected by all of them."

Nuts's eyes widened and he felt guilt settle in the depths of his chest. He had really thought Komachi's novel was good enough. Had he not given her adequate feedback? No, maybe she sent it to the wrong publisher. But she did mention she had sent it to a few publishers. He hated seeing her so upset and took her hands into his own.

"Don't give up," Nuts said to her softly. "I'll read over your story again and we'll work to make it so good that no publisher will ever reject it. I promise I'll help make your dream come true."

Komachi smiled a little and managed a small nod, trying to force that faith in herself. Nuts had always encouraged her before. She was about to say something when Urara spoke up.

"It seems that while we were able to make Coco and Nuts's dreams come true," Urara said quietly and sadly, pulling her hand away from Syrup causing him to gaze at her in concern. "We seem to fail when it comes to our own dreams." Her eyes filled with sadness at that and all the other girls seemed to become downcast too, even Nozomi.

Coco, Nuts, Syrup and Kurumi all exchanged glances between each other looking concerned. It was Coco who chose to speak up first.

"We didn't believe we could ever restore the Palmier Kingdom," Coco admitted causing the girls to look at him. "After Nuts got locked into the Dream Collet, I wondered around lost and frightened. I felt like things were over for me and my kingdom. But then I met you, Nozomi," He looked up at her and their eyes met. He sent her a warm smile, reserved only for her trying to give her the hope she had once planted inside him with her own beautiful smile. "You gave me hope that it wasn't the end. That I wasn't alone anymore. You gave me a friend when I needed it the most and was lost and scared. You girls made our dream come true and kept working at your own dreams never giving up. Things may be getting hard now but you taught us not to give up when we felt there were no other options."

Rin sighed softly at that.

"We don't want to but things are so hard over here!" Rin said exasperated. "My products aren't getting sold because there's too much competition and I barely have time to make products due to University. Nozomi is finding the coursework difficult and is barely scraping through with pass marks. Urara's auditions are constantly failing and even she's begun to lose heart. Komachi-san's novel that she put her whole heart into got rejected and Karen-san while she tries to cope, ends up crying from the stress sometimes." She didn't mean to sound like she was complaining, she really didn't. The redhead had thought since they had been strong enough to make someone else's dream come true, they would be able to do well with their own dreams as well but they didn't seem to be able to.

"Well then, we'll work together to make those dreams come true!" Kurumi said determinedly before looking at Nozomi. "Shouldn't you be encouraging everyone as well? I mean at least you're passing!" There was no way SHE was letting her friends quit on their own dreams, after all they had done for her and Palmier Kingdom.

Nozomi looked at Kurumi, a small smile gracing her features. Yes, she had been feeling a little disheartened over her barely scraping through but Kurumi and Coco had a point. They didn't give up on the dream to revive the Palmier Kingdom so they shouldn't give up on this.

"Kurumi's right!" Nozomi said looking at all her friends. "So what if we're having a few failures? We had the Dream Collet taken from us and almost fell into despair. Yet, we still never gave up hope for our future. Our dreams gave us the courage to stand back up. Those dreams are becoming hard to make a reality but I'm sure we can."

The other girls looked at Nozomi and Kurumi, some still a little hesitant but finally they all smiled and nodded. Syrup walked over to Urara, taking her hand.

"You're one of the strongest girls I know," Syrup said honestly. "Don't lose heart ok? Just keep giving it your all."

Urara smiled and nodded her head.

"You're right!" Urara said softly. "Thanks Syrup!"

Syrup blushed a little although he smiled. Her smile seemed to lighten up the darkest depths of his very heart and it was like it brightened him somehow on the side.

"Anyway," Nozomi said interrupting Urara and Syrup's little moment causing everyone to look at her. "We need to clean up this place so we can use it as Natts House. Kurumi, are you going to sign up for College or University here so you can remain close to us?"

Kurumi smiled.

"I'm thinking about volunteering at the College," Kurumi said softly. "You know, helping out. Or just helping Karen when she needs it and be a support system for you all!"

"I'll take a job as your educations teacher, Nozomi," Coco said looking at her. "I know we'll get through things if we work together." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. She had no much talent and potential, he knew if she tried she could overcome any obstacle in her path no matter how much courage it took.

Nozomi smiled softly.

"Thank you!" Nozomi said, happiness radiating through her voice. "With you as my teacher, I'll try even harder than I already am!"

Coco smiled, his eyes brightening at her words and he squeezed her hand for extra reassurance.

Nuts glanced at Komachi.

"I think we need to increase our merchandise don't you think?" Nuts said softly with a small smile. "Maybe we could sell books as well, it'll give us more customers." Truthfully, he just wanted to give Komachi some courage that soon her book will be one of the books sold in his store. The green-haired girl smiled, a few touched tears cascading down her cheeks and without warning, she embraced the blond.

"K-Komachi?" Nuts spluttered, turning slightly pink at her sudden display of affection.

"Thank you," Komachi said slightly tearfully. "I think I needed that encouragement. I won't give up my dream, Nuts-san. You'll help me ne?"

Nuts although still slightly pink returned the embrace just as enthusiastically.

"Of course," Nuts promised. "I'll definitely help you make your dream come true, Komachi." The two stayed like that for a little while when Rin interrupted their little moment with a small cough, partly because she was a little irritated that her and Nozomi couldn't be like that and partly because she really did have something that she wanted to say.

"Nuts, what about my jewellery?" Rin asked worriedly. "Can you sell some of it at the shop as well? It may not be as popular as before but..."

Nuts gave a small smile.

"I'm sure we'll make it popular," Nuts said softly. "We can take a look at what the competition is and we'll all pitch in to help make a more unique design."

"Yeah, Rin-chan we'll make the best jewellery sales ever!" Nozomi said encouragingly, her eyes shining with a new determination as she grabbed her best friend's hand, leaning in close. Rin flushed albeit smiled back and nodded in agreement. The group then went their seperate ways beginning to clean up the store.


End file.
